It's Been A While
by Jessyca
Summary: Just a little fluffy song fic I wrote. I know it's short, but I will add to it if the need comes :D please R


Disclaimer: I do not own these characters, you all know who does

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters, you all know who does. 

Note: This has been my first fan fic in a while so please be kind ;)

Thanks to all my friends at ff.net for your continue support.

Just a short fluffy story :) hope you enjoy! I will add more if the response it good!

It's Been Awhile

Staind

It's been awhile, since I could

_"__Hold my head high__   
__It's been awhile since I first saw you__   
__It's been a while since I could stand__   
__On my own two feet again__   
__It's been awhile since I could call you__ _

_But everything I can't remember__   
__As fucked up as it all may seem__   
__The consequences that I've rendered__   
__I've stretched myself beyond my means__ _

_It's been awhile since I could say__   
__That I wasn't addicted__   
__It's been a while since I could say__   
__I love myself as well__   
__It's been awhile since I've gone and fucked things up__   
__Just like I always do__   
__But all that shit seems to disappear__   
__When I'm with you__ _

_But everything I can't remember__   
__As fucked up as it all may seem__   
__The consequences that I've rendered__   
__I've gone and fucked things up again.__ _

_Why must I feel this way__   
__Just make this go away__   
__Just one more peaceful day__ _

_It's been awhile since I could__   
__Look at myself straight__   
__It's been awhile since I said I'm sorry__   
__It's been awhile since I've seen the way__   
__the candles light your face__   
__But I can still remember__   
__Just the way you taste__ _

_But everything I can't remember__   
__As fucked up as it all may seem to be__   
__I know it's me__   
__I cannot blame this on my father__   
__He did the best he could for me__ _

_It's been awhile since I could__   
__Hold my head up high__   
__And It's been awhile since I said I'm sorry"_

_ _

**It's Been A While**

** **

Logan studied the figure that lay before him and wondered how he got so lucky. What did a dazzling, captivating and intelligent woman want with him? 

The light from the candles casted an illumiance on Marie's facial features and her hair. Hoping not to stir her, Logan gently stroked her bare shoulder and kissed her smooth creamy forehead.

Marie wanted him as much as he wanted her, but Logan prayed that he did not push her into anything she wasn't ready for.

After coming back and discovering she had control over her mutation, any man would have wanted to take advantage of her, but that was not his intentions at all.

Logan loved her. He knew he loved her before he left for Canada. He just didn't have the balls to say it.

The hours they spent together last night in the lobby, just talking and playing pool, were flawless.

One thing caused another, and they found themselves on the couch. The first taste of her lips was unforgettable. Logan couldn't get enough of the moist fruity flavour. The memory of his hands travelling against her skin and pulling Marie into his lap straddling him, was enough to make him insane.

The thought that he didn't tell her how much she meant to him before they made love plagued his brain like a splinter that couldn't be removed.

"Marie, Darlin'?" He whispered. When she didn't respond, Logan leaned closer to her ear. "Marie?"Marie moaned softly and opened her beautiful brown eyes.

"Everything alright Logan?" She asked in that sweet, tender voice.

Logan nodded, "Yeah, Darlin' I just wanted to tell you something." _Bad ass Logan does have a conscious_, he thought. 

"Marie, I don't regret anything we did. The only thing I regret is not telling you how I felt earlier."

"Logan, I-" Marie started, but Logan pressed a finger against her soft lips. 

"I love you, Marie. I've been wanting to say that to you for the longest time."

Marie smiled and kissed the tip of Logan's finger as he continued. " I also regret leaving you. I should have stayed."

There was a long pause before she answered. "Please don't regret leaving. The space we had was good for us. It gave me time to grow up a bit and to realise that...I love you too."

Logan sighed a breath of relief. It was like a heavy burden was lifted from his shoulders.

"I just didn't want you to think that I was just using you because you are _not _a one night stand."

"I know Logan, I can see it in your eyes" 

He reached with his hand to touch the satin skin of her cheek. "Go back to sleep Darlin', I kept you up enough tonight" He said with a wink.

Marie giggled and said "Not without you." She outstretched her arms for an embrace from her lover.

Logan welcomed himself in her warm eyes and thought _It's defiantly been a while since I have ever felt this way _as he drifted off to sleep.

_ _

_ _

_ _


End file.
